


Megatron Conducts the Fuck Train

by BonesyBoop



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sticky, denied overload, multiple overloads, slight D/s, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesyBoop/pseuds/BonesyBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wanted to be in a MegaStar threeway? You are welcome. Reader-insert. I am not at all sorry for the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megatron Conducts the Fuck Train

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smut fic based on a very enjoyable dream I had. I wrote it down then hid it away, it's a lot better than I remember it being. Thank 2 Buttpile for beta. Enjoy!

How did you get to this point?

Well, you knew how it started – a beacon from Cybertron, announcing the end of the war and calling for everyone to return home. You heeded the call almost immediately, desperate to return to your home...but you found it in tatters, a barely-alive husk of a planet.

That's when you met him. Sinuous and slender, possessing of a deadly grace even in his weakened state. You never would have guessed that that sleek, beautiful, fragile-looking Seeker was none other than the notorious Starscream, recovering in the Autobot base after nearly dying at the hands of creatures the others referred to as 'Predacons.' The scars of fresh repairs were visible on his plating, the Seeker attempting to retain some amount of dignity as he struggled down the hall, a fussing red medic following behind him.

He had sneered at you as he wobbled past, and you could only stare after him. And yet the very next day, it had been you he'd chosen to cling to, putting you between him and a mech that was quite obviously Megatron – the former tyrant's demeanour was not at all what you expected. He stood and watched as Starscream guided you away, using you as an excuse to escape the ex-gladiator. You would have protested had you not been in shock from still being in one piece.

Starscream had you wrapped around his little finger before you even knew it. He seemed to sense your weaknesses, your need to please, and played up his wounded act – half to pull you in farther, likely half in an attempt to make Megatron jealous. The former Decepticon commander remained placid, withdrawn. You knew it was dangerous to be a part of this game, but you were smitten.

Things took a turn one orn when Starscream beckoned you away, leading you from the base to a secluded area outside, away from the reconstruction efforts. He opened up to you then, in every way possible – you remember vividly your promise to protect and serve him always, the velvet glide of his valve as you slid in, he gasped your name-

\--

A stinging slap on your aft brought you jolting back to reality, and you were suddenly hyper aware of Starscream's breathy pleading, his valve spasming around your thick spike in pre-overload, servos straining against their bindings. Megatron's claws scraped down your backside, sending a harsh shiver through your systems. The gladiator's form eclipsed your own, his hot ex-vents blowing steady against the back of your helm.

“Are we back yet?” Megatron practically purred, his claws trailing down your back, the pressure just barely not enough to tease. “Good. Continue.”

You groaned, bucking up into Starscream in compliance with Megatron's orders. The former Gladiator moved back to his seat, stroking his massive spike as he enjoyed the show. Starscream keened, desperately chasing overload as you began to move again.

The seeker was already a mess; fluids from his own spike caked his cockpit, the result of multiple overloads. The seeker's servos were chained above his helm, his slender legs wrapped around your waist as you moved inside him. 

You could feel the heat of overload building up inside you; growing more and more desperate, you grabbed Starscream's hips and changed the angle, pounding into the seeker with renewed fervour, hoping that maybe, maybe, this time-

“Stop.”

The command came and you followed it immediately, stopping in mid thrust even as your body screamed at you to keep going. Starscream writhed and keened, attempting to move his hips into yours but you held them fast. 

Megatron growled his approval, “Ahh, good pet...you are not allowed to overload yet. Get on your knees.”

You obeyed, feeling Starscream tense as his one support pulled out of him and dropped down. The shiver that ran through the Seeker was one of pure anticipation.

“Mmm...now put that glossa to good use. Make him scream.”

Your hands once again migrated to Starscream's hips, taking time to trail over his beautiful legs as you kissed your way toward his valve. You bit into his inner thigh and he gasped, lubricant leaking from the folds of his valve and onto your lips. 

You moved in and attacked with utter abandon, sucking on the soft folds of the Seeker's valve and lapping up the sweet lubricant, glossa pushing in as deep as it could go. Above you Starscream shrieked and threw his head back, screaming your name and singing your praises to the high heavens. You sucked harshly on an external sensor node as the seeker's legs wrapped around you, trapping your face against his interface equipment. 

Far from complaining, you lapped and sucked eagerly at the swollen, succulent valve, continuing the onslaught even as Starscream screamed and thrashed on overload, sobbing and still demanding more. It was his sixth of the night. 

Beside you you could hear Megatron groaning, his seat creaking as he thrust up into his own servo. Your glossa swirled around in the over-sensitized seeker's valve, earning a high-pitched keen and a weak cant of his hips. You sucked gently on the folds of his valve before kissing up towards his spike, cleaning the length of spent transfluid, urging it to once again grow hard.

“Too much, t-too much-!” Starscream whimpered out your name, earning him a harsh rev of your engine. His EM field flared in response, weak with bliss and yet despite his words already reaching for you, wanting more.

Megatron stood again, stalking closer to you and Starscream, his proud spike still on display. You ex-vented against Starscream's spike, continuing your attentions as Megatron knelt down beside you, his frame easily dwarfing your own. His field pulsed with heady arousal and pure power, lazy in knowledge that you were his to command.

You gasped and jerked as Megatron's claw slid against your exposed valve, faltering briefly in your mission to please Starscream. The former warlord chuckled, the sound coming out almost as a growl near your audials.

“My, my...so wet, so needy, aching...” He slid two claws into you and you moaned around Starscream's spike, the seeker's heady gaze fixed on Megatron's invading servo. The claws pumped into you mercilessly for a few blessed seconds before pulling out, Megatron's presence moving away from you entirely.

“Stand.”

Starscream's spike escaped your mouth with a wet pop, and you obeyed. 

“Move forward. Take his legs and wrap them around you. Yes, good...” Megatron moved in close behind you, so close that you could feel the heat radiating off of him. His voice was low and husky as he spoke, sending shivers through you and Starscream. “Ah, Starscream...what a wanton little whore...he's burning for your spike.” 

Starscream whimpered, and you felt Megatron grin against your audial. “Should we give him what he wants? Or make him beg like the dirty slut he is?”

“M-Master!” Starscream keened, “Please, I need it-” his legs tightened around you, moaning as he felt the very tip of your length touch his valve, “Ohh, please, my pet, be good to your master I need you-!”

You slammed into Starscream's valve as soon as Megatron grunted his consent, revelling in the screech that erupted from the seeker. If you had your way you would have set a brutal pace, but Megatron had the first and final say in everything.

You felt Megatron's bulk press close against your back, a servo lightly scratching against your more sensitive armor before once again moving to your valve, rubbing agonizingly slow circles against the soaking folds. You had not been allowed to overload at all in this entire session, and it showed. Lubricant dripped freely from your valve, trickling down your legs, your spike engorged and almost sore with need for release.

“Frag him.” Megatron growled into your audial, and you began thrusting into the seeker in earnest. “Make him taste himself.”

You captured the seeker's lips in a brutal kiss, swallowing down his moan and tangling your glossa with his. Megatron rewarded you with a bite to your neck, wrenching a moan from your own vocalizer. His glossa soothed over the mark, claws once again dipping into your valve and pumping in earnest, swirling around inside you and driving you mad. You could feel Megatron's spike against your back, making your engine rev in anticipation.

Starscream's wings started to twitch erratically, a sign of his impending overload. You bit at the cables of his neck harshly, hips pistoning into his abused valve, pulling incoherent pleads and praises out of his vocalizer. 

Megatron abruptly shifted behind you, practically snarling as he pulled his digits from your dripping valve. In one fluid move he released the chains around Starscream, causing the seeker's weight to drop down on you, your spike roughly thrust into him. Megatron took a hold of your hips and thrust himself home, huge spike sinking into you, hilting itself deep within your body.

Megatron's bulk crushed you against Starscream, the seeker helplessly pinned against the upright berth he had previously been leaning on. Starscream's slender arms instantly hooked around you, and you clung to him as Megatron set a brutal pace.

Megatron's thick spike pounded into you with wild abandon, the sensation riding the edge of ecstasy and pain, the sheer force of his thrusts driving you forward into Starscream. The three of you became an undulating mess, Starscream's high-pitched wails interrupted only when you claimed his mouth with a sloppy kiss, too lost and incoherent to do anything else.

You felt the pressure coil quickly in your gut, the culmination of far too many denied overloads. But oh, oh it was worth it – feeling Megatron's EM field flare possessively over you and Starscream, Starscream's desperate clinging as you were driven closer and closer to overload, Megatron's spike stretching you with that sweet burn-

You cried out as you overloaded hard, transfluid spilling into Starscream's waiting valve and dripping out around your spike, your valve spasming and clamping down harshly on Megatron. Starscream overloaded with you, your searing hot transfluid sending him over the edge, arching with a silent scream. Megatron's animalistic thrusting continued, mercilessly bouncing both you and Starscream against the upright berth until he too came with a shout, sharp denta clamping down on your shoulder.

Megatron's body locked up, barely shaking as he held up not only himself but you and Starscream as well. Starscream shook weakly against you, the multiple overloads finally taking their toll on the seeker. You held fast to Starscream, ex-vents shallow, valve clenching down around Megatron in an attempt to keep him inside you.

Megatron gave a low chuckle, suckling at the cables of your neck and thrusting softly into your spent valve. You knew that tonight's tryst was over, but oh, it still felt so good...

Starscream let out a tired chuckle of his own, his optics dark and sated and perhaps even a little fond, one of his dangerous claws tracing your cheek. “Such a good little pet. So good to your masters...”

Megatron rumbled in agreement behind you, nuzzling against your throat before allowing Starscream to pull him into a slow, languid kiss. That's what they were; your masters. Your beloved masters. Megatron broke away from Starscream and claimed your mouth instead, and you willingly gave in. Starscream's servos ran along your chassis lazily, the seeker enjoying the view even as he began to power down.

Serendipity led you to this point, and now it was your duty to protect what you had at any cost.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I can't help adding a little bit of fluff at the end of everything I do.


End file.
